Contract With An Akuma
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Komui recieves a report about the Phantomhives, and after reading the file his interest is peaked. Out of curiousity, he sends Allen and Kanda to see if the Innocence has anything to do with the strange family and even stranger child that supposedly is the Queen's Guard Dog.
1. Chapter 1

Komui tapped his fingers impatiently on his paperwork covered desk as he waited for the idiots to come to his office like he'd ordered. But, he knew full well, Allen wouldn't come until every particle of food on his plate was gone and Kanda would eventually make an appearance sometime after Allen. Komui opened the manila folder for the umpteenth time and scanned the documents inside.

'Such a strange case.' He thought as he examined the photo of a child, thirteen at the most. Komui pitied the child, he seemed to have gone through so much. He wasn't smiling, smirking, making weird faces or anything, he was simply frowning and staring at some unknown object with his one, exposed eye. The other was covered by a black eye patch, and his long bangs parted to allow his good eye to see. Ciel Phantomhive, such a strange child.

"Komui?" Allen asked shaking his shoulder. Komui snapped out of his train of thought and realized Allen had finally arrived.

"Oh, Hi Allen. Have you seen Kanda? I have a new mission for the both of you." Komui smiled as he closed the folder and handed it over to Allen. Allen frowned and took the folder.

"Why do I have to go with him?!" Allen whined and pointed to Kanda who had just closed the door and sat down heavily on the worn couch.

"Ah! Good, you're here Kanda! Allen already has the file. Please behave you two, got this? The train departs in half an hour no need to pack,everything has been arranged.A carriage will meet you at the station to bring you to the manor. On the train please dress in the clothing provided. You'll be undercover, and if your identity is revealed, your lives may be in danger. So keep that in mind." Komui instructed.

"What do you mean undercover? As who?" Kanda asked.

"It's all in the file!" Komui smiled and sipped coffee from his mug. "You'd better leave now, you don't want to miss the train."

The two walked in silence to the train station, where they met up with the well known finder, Toma. Allen smiled and waved happily when he saw Toma standing at the station, waiting patiently with their luggage.

"Good evening, Toma." Allen greeted

"Good evening to you as well, Master Walker and to you too, Master Kanda." Toma replied

"I have been asked to bring you your luggage and then return to head quarters. It seems you won't have a finder for this mission." Toma stated and handed each exorcist a suite case.

"Oh, Thanks Toma." Allen smiled. Toma bowed and left, leaving the two alone in the station. The train pulled into the station a few minutes later and a few boarded along with the pair. Allen sat down heavily on the bench in their first class car, with a sigh. Kanda sat down across from him and opened his own suite case. Kanda leafed through the pile of neatly folded clothing and removed what he deemed necessary.

"I'm going to change." Kanda stated grabbing the pile of clothes and leaving the cabin. Allen sighed and opened his own case which he noted was much, much larger than Kanda's. Allen soon understood why. Inside the case were several pastel dresses. Allen leafed through the neatly folded piles and saw only feminine clothing, that being long dresses and matching ribbon, heels and a corset. Allen cursed as he picked up a small box that was on top of the pile of dresses. Inside was a note and two rings, one a simple gold band and the other a diamond engagement ring. What? Allen picked up the note and read the handwritten words.

_By now Allen, I'm sure your seriously confused as to why only female clothing is included in your luggage. As part of the mission you and Kanda are to pretend to be a married couple. Thus the wedding rings. Have fun, you two -Komui_

Allen stared at the note in confusion before crumpling it up and throwing it across the cabin. Then, reluctantly pulled out a pale blue dress, a pair of heels, the corset and left the cabin to change. Kanda returned to the cabin a few minutes after Allen left, wearing a tail coat, matching black dress pants,and silk button up shirt. He retied his hair with a length of black ribbon. Kanda chuckled as he saw the contents of Allen's open suite case. The door slid open and Kanda looked up at the person.

"M-moyashi?" Kanda asked before laughing as he looked at Allen. He wore a long pale blue dress that dragged on the floor, the sleeves of the dress were long to cover Allen's deformed arm. Allen frowned and sat down. Allen picked up the engagement ring and slipped it onto the proper finger, then tossed the other one to Kanda, who caught it and looked at it confused.

"It's for the mission, undercover you know. Apparently we're supposed to be a married couple." Allen stated and picked up the folder he'd neglected to look at until now. Allen skimmed the facts quickly noting the details.

Apparently the name Phantomhive was known for having strange occurences attached to it, but the family was more commonly know as being the owner of the famous 'Funtom Company'. The current head of the family was younger than Allen,only thirteen.

'So young.' Allen thought as he looked at the photo of the head of the family.

The train screeched to a stop. Allen shoved the folder into his suite case and clasped the the lid shut. The pair exited the train and waited a moment for the carriage to arrive. A tall man stepped down and bowed.

"Lord and Lady Kanda I presume." The man said with a smile. Kanda growled as the man called Allen 'Lady Kanda' which to him sounded like Allen Kanda, something he knew would never happen. Kanda shook the thought from his mind and looked at the still smiling man.

"That's correct." Kanda said.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive manor. Please allow me to take your luggage and escort you to the Phantomhive manor."


	2. Chapter 2

"If you'll just follow me, I'll show you two to you room." Sebastian said as he led the couple into the manor. Allen looked around in awe as he entered. The butler was already up the stairs when the two entered the first room.

"I'll have your luggage brought up momentarily. Giving the hour, my master is currently asleep. I'm afraid he won't be greeting you personally until the morning." Sebastian stated as he opened the door to a large bedroom. In the center of the room, pushed against the wall was a large canopy bed, it covered with light blue blankets that stood out against the creamy white of the walls. The large fire-place was empty of all ash and fresh pieces of wood had been placed inside.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I had the gardener bring up your luggage. He should be here in a moment. Please, have a good night." Sebastian stated before bowing deeply before the pair.

"Good night." Allen replied and Sebastian smiled. He let himself out and once the door clicked closed, the two both let out a sigh. The two stood in silence for a moment, not wanting to do anything until after their things had been brought up. A soft tap was heard on the door and Allen opened it with a smile. Before him stood a boy with smiling turquoise eyes and strawberry blond hair. He smiled himself, and shifted the bags that rested on his shoulders.

"Hi there! I'm Finnian the gardener, I have your bags." He smiled and Allen stepped aside to allow him to enter and place down their bags.

"Have a good night." Finnian said before leaving. Kanda grunted in response. Allen smiled and said good night and thanked him for bringing up the bags.

"So how are we doing this?" Allen asked as Kanda sat down on the bed, removing his shoes.

"Doing what, Moyashi?" Kanda replied, removing Mugen from the red cloth that it had been wrapped in.

"Lets see. There's one bed and two of us. Are we going to share? One of us take the floor or something?" Allen asked and Kanda stayed silent for a moment as he thought.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere other than the bed." Kanda commented, standing and grabbing his case. He put it onto the bed and pulled out the contents. Allen frowned as he watched Kanda put his clothing into the wardrobe that was pushed into the corner of the room.

"I'm not either!" Allen said, grabbing his own case and removing the things inside. Allen frowned as he put dress after dress into the large wardrobe. Kanda chuckled as Allen did so. Allen sighed as he pulled out the only clothing ment for his gender, and shuffled to the bathroom. Allen frowned at his reflection. He began unbuttoning the thousands of buttons that ran down his back. Once the dress was off, Allen pulled the strings that held the corset slightly tight. Allen gasped as he removed the horrible object from his body, and noted never to wear such a thing again. He then remembered he probably didn't have to in the first place. He then removed the rest of the female clothing and pulled on the loose-fitting pants and over-sized shirt he already loved stepped out of the bathroom, clutching his dirtied clothing. he tossed them to the side and let his eyes adjust to the darkness the room had become. The mound under the covers told Allen Kanda had already claimed his side of the large bed, and the deep breathing told him that Kanda was already fast asleep. Allen felt his was around the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He carefully pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed with the person that hated him the most. Allen turned his back to Kanda and pulled the blankets up to his nose. Within a minute, Allen had fallen into a deep sleep. But before he did, he tried to tell his sleepy body to stay to that side of the bed. Allen wanted to live after all.

The early morning light was blocked by the thick curtains. Allen had rolled into Kanda's side of the bed and was currently snuggled up against the sleeping samurai. Kanda had wrapped Allen in a hug while sleeping. Allen shook himself away as his eternal clock struck five am. Allen quickly pried himself out of Kanda's arms and slid to the farthest edge of the bed. Kanda mumbled in protest and attempted to pull him back. Allen jumped from the bed and tried to forget the entire night. Timcanpy flew lazily from his seat to another as Allen pulled open the curtains allowing bright sunlight to flow into the woke as the light fell onto him. His hair had come undone during the night and was tangled slightly and sticking out in random places. Kanda pulled back the sheets in search of the red string that he uses to hold up his hair.

Allen opened the wardrobe and pulled out a dark purple, lacy dress that was similar to the previous one he wore. Last night when unpacking, Allen had discovered a small vial of pills with a note from Komui attached to it.

_This will make your situation easier! Take one only, and only another if the first begins to wear off. Don't worry nothing horrid will happen -Komui_

Allen uncorked the bottle and shook out a pill. Allen reluctantly put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. The effects were almost immediate. Within the minute Allen's hair had grown down to his waist and his chest was no longer flat. Allen cursed as he corked the bottle once again. Kanda stifled a laugh as he dug through his clothes.

'Why is it always me?' Allen asked himself as he walked to the bathroom clutching the days clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

After Allen returned from getting dressed, someone knocked on the door. Allen sighed and answered it. "Good morning, I've come to inform you that breakfast is served. If you'd follow me, I'll guide you to the gardens." Sebastian greeted as Allen swung open the door. Allen smiled and nodded.

"Kanda! Want some breakfast?" Allen asked turning around to face Kanda, who sat on the bed tying back his hair.

"Yeah, sure." Kanda grumbled standing. He went to grab Mugen, but Allen glared at him and he left it beside the bed.

"This way, please." Sebastian said turning and walking quickly down the hallway. Allen and Kanda followed not far behind.

Sebastian led the pair out of the manor and to the long table that was set out in the center of the gardens. Sitting at the head of the table was a small boy with dark hair that partially hid his eye patch. He sat with a small tea-cup to his lips, taking small sips of the liquid.

"May I introduce my young master, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said with a bow, returning to his master's side.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord and Lady Kanda." Ciel greeted, setting down his cup, which clinked as it hit the small dish. Kanda stifled a growl at the names.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Allen smiled pulling out a seat and sitting down. Kanda did as well, picking up the cup of tea before him and sipping the hot liquid slowly.

Ciel beckoned Sebastian closer and the butler bent low for his young master. The two exorcists frowned at the muffled whispers that they couldn't here. Sebastian stood a moment later and smiled at the two before leaving in the blink of an eye.

"What exactly are you here for, if I might ask." Ciel asked, picking up a fork and playing with the food on his plate. Allen instantly froze as he tried to find a reasonable excuse for being at the young earl's manor.

"We are here on business from Asia, we were asked here to discuss plans with you about the underworld. You see, England isn't the only country with secrets." Kanda stated, picking up a section of fluffy eggs and popping it into his mouth. Allen looked at Kanda in amazement, surprised that such an _idiot _could come up with something like that on the spot. Allen looked over at Ciel, who seemed unphased by the response, but left the matter alone and began eating his own meal.

After their plates were cleared, Sebastian led the three inside to one of the many sitting rooms inside the large manor. The second Allen and Kanda had sat down on the couch, a cup of tea was placed before them. Sebastian smiled and he placed a multi-level tray filled with an assortment of desserts gently on to the table.

"Do you need anything else, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he straightened his tail coat.

"That is all for now. See to the preparations for lunch. Prepare for the guest we'll be having towards sun down, I'm sure you remember that discussion." Ciel said, scanning the tray of treats before snatching a biscuit of sorts off of the middle tray.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed, smirking at his master's childish actions.

"You are not who you say you are." Ciel stated as Sebastian left the room. Allen stiffened at the statement and Kanda automatically went to place his hand on Mugen, but it being locked in their room, he let his hand fall to his side.

"Neither are you." Kanda said matter of factly, causing Ciel to chuckle.

"Everyone has their secrets. I'm no exception. I am hiding many things, and so are you. There is no need to be pulling fingernails because of this. The truth will be told soon, I have my ways." Ciel said, pausing to let out a sigh and bite into another treat. "I'll allow you to stay here a while longer, I assume you are not actually a 'lord' or anything of the sort."

"Thank you, Earl Phantomhive, for allowing us to stay and continue our investigation." Allen stated, his voice shaky. The small child was much more intimidating that you'd think.

"I'll give you a month to finish whatever you're actually doing." Ciel said before eating the last of his third treat.

"Deal." Allen stated and Kanda noised in agreement.


	4. AN

Hey everybody, it's been a while since I've updated, well...everything. I just haven't had the inspiration and I can't bring myself to write something terrible and for a ship I don't even like. I don't really know why I liked Yullen in the first place anymore, I kinda had the ship shoved on me *cough cough, Lavi-Usagi, cough*. So you'll probably see Lavi x Kanda from me, from now on. I'll work on finishing the fics that I've started if you want. Should I continue this story? I want to know if this fic even has that much of an audience anymore and if it's even good. I bet some of you will leave if I stop writing Yullen, huh? Well, leave a review saying if I should continue it or not.


End file.
